Better Late Than Never
by dysfunctionaldilusion
Summary: Sometimes it takes people a while to accept things. It took Harry Potter several years, fights, and births to accept two important relationships. It's better to accept late than to never accept at all. ONE SHOT


**This is a one shot told in Harry's POV. It is dramione and scorlily focused.**

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't ready to become a grandfather—for a fifth time. His two sons had two children each, and now is daughter was about to give birth to her first. "Harry," his wife, Ginny, said, "You need to be there for Lily. It's been almost three years since she got married. Just accept it already."

"You have little room to talk," he snorted. "You were just as against her relationship as me."

"Yes but I accepted it and went to her wedding. She cried when I walked in there. Your sons tried to kick me out. Your son-in-law stopped them and took me to his mother to take me to her since he wasn't allowed to see her until the ceremony. Please Harry, come with me to the hospital," she begged.

"Will _they_ be there?"

"They are his parents, of course they are there. His two little sisters are there too along with James and Albus."

"How do you know they are there?" he questioned.

She pointed to the piece of paper on the table. "That's how I know our daughter is even in labor. Scorpius owled asking for our presence. Both of us, Harry! He mentioned Albus, James, his parents and his sisters were there. He wants us there to help Lily because she is scared." She noticed the disdain on his face. "Lucius and Narcissa are not there. He made sure to add that. They haven't been in England since his wedding."

Harry didn't like the idea of sitting in a waiting room with Malfoy and his wife, but he needed to regain a relationship with his daughter. He couldn't afford to lose another important girl in his life to another Malfoy.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was walking in the lobby when they arrived. "Scorpius!" Ginny called. The boy turned and smiled at his in-laws. Harry took a good look at the boy. He was taller than Harry, getting his height from his father. His curly blond hair hung over his grey eyes. Freckles dotted his face over his caramel skin. Harry saw Scorpius's mother in the boy more than his father.

"I'm so glad you guys could come," Scorpius said when they got on the lift. "We're on the third floor. Healer said she's about seven centimetres dilated so not much time left. My sisters, Albus, and James just left a bit ago to get some sleep. Albus said that Ally had been home with Alex and Aliyah, who are sick."

Ginny nodded. "I assume James went home to comfort Sophia. He mentioned there was another Wood family reunion today."

"Yep," Scorpius dived into the details, "He left about an hour before Albus because Soph sent him a letter. Apparently Rowan and Ash took Thomas flying and let him fall. Bumped his head and cried a bit but nothing serious. Then Hazel and Holly accidently hit Madeline with a quaffle. Willow berated Soph for giving up her career for the kids. Katie more or less backed Willow. Eli and Oliver bashed James like normal."

Harry groaned as they walked towards the waiting room. "I hate the Woods. At least one of my kids married someone that's a part of a decent family."

Scorpius slightly paused, knowing Harry was talking about Albus marrying Alice Longbottom. "I'm going to tell Lily you guys are here."

Scorpius scurried off around the corner. "Couldn't you be nicer to him, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"It's not my fault he's a Malfoy."

"You could at least try to act a little decent on the day he is to become a father," a voice said from one of the seats. "He's just as nervous as Lily."

Harry glanced at the two adults in the chairs. "Malfoy, Hermione," he greeted.

Ginny and Harry sat in the seats furthest away from Draco and Hermione Malfoy. Neither set of parents said another word to each other. Harry did try to sneak a glance at them every so often. Hermione had her head on Draco's shoulder. He noticed some of her bushy curls had began to turn grey. Draco's hair just seemed to be a lighter shade of platinum blond. Age was beginning to catch up with the Malfoys slowly.

Scorpius came back out. "She's asking for the two mothers right now," he announced. Ginny and Hermione instantly got up and followed the boy, leaving Draco and Harry by themselves.

"Look Potter," Draco said suddenly, "I know you aren't the biggest fan about me but you used to be her best friend and Scorp is nothing like me. He is all Granger."

"You call her Granger after how many years?"

"More than 30 years of marriage and 40 years of know each other. She will always be Granger to me because calling her Malfoy is too confusing. I do call her Hermione, but I also call her Granger," he paused. "You got me off topic. Potter, I don't understand how you aren't friends anymore. She has tried for years. Do you know how much agony you have caused her?"

* * *

 _June 1999_

 _After months of missing his best friend and his girlfriend, Harry was finally going to see Hermione and Ginny again. It was their last day at Hogwarts and they agreed to him and Ron at The Three Broomsticks. Sitting in a corner booth, Ron and Harry looked up eagerly each moment the door opened. Ginny came in looking less than thrilled. "Not happy to see us, Gin?"_

 _She glared at them. "Just you wait."_

 _The door opened again a few minutes later. Hermione was the one to enter. She turned and spoke to someone outside. Harry looked to Ginny for a clue, but she only stared at her drink._

" _Unbelieveable," he heard Ron mutter._

 _Harry looked back and saw Hermione walking over...with Draco Malfoy. Their hands were intertwined. The two cautiously sat down in the booth. "What the bloody hell is the ferret doing here, Hermione?" Harry asked._

" _I invited him," she answered. "Besides, you need to get used to him."_

 _Ginny cackled. "I've had the year to get used to him and I still am not."_

 _The two boys glanced between the two girls. Draco slowly got up. He focused his gaze on Hermione. "I'm going to go get us butterbeers."_

 _Hermione nodded. "What is he doing her, Hermione?" Harry asked again._

" _I invited him," she repeated. "He is my friend."_

" _Since when did you become friends with the ferret?" Ron snarled._

" _Start of the year," she replied. "Our friendship has grown over the year and…"_

" _We're dating, Potter," Malfoy returned with the two butterbeers. "Hermione and I are dating."_

 _The table went quiet. "Please say something," Hermione begged. "We knew you wouldn't take this well because Ginny didn't. Please say something."_

" _You want us to say something? I think you are absolutely barmy for even wanting to be in his presence. This has to end, Hermione," Ron stated._

 _Hermione looked towards Harry. He stayed quiet. Harry felt betrayed by Hermione's actions. He just couldn't understand why she would date or even befriend the poor sod. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I thought you guys would be more understanding. That's how she always made you out to be," He guided Hermione out of the booth. "She'll owl you soon once you have time to simmer down. Come on, Hermione. I think it is time we go."_

 _She nodded and left without looking at them._

* * *

 _November 2000_

 _Harry didn't see Hermione and Malfoy for almost another year and a half until they happened to be in the same restaurant he and Ginny were in for a date. He spotted them towards the back of the restaurant. They were smiling and laughing. Ginny was staring at them too._

" _They're so in love," she whispered._

 _Harry turned back around. "I don't care about them. It's a miracle that they're still together."_

" _This is their two year anniversary," Ginny informed him._

" _I don't care about them, Gin. Their relationship is none of our business," Harry snapped._

 _Ginny nodded and stared at the menu. They ate dinner in peace, ignoring their ex-friend behind them. They were eating dessert when they heard someone scream, "Yes!" They turned around to see Malfoy on one knee putting a ring on Hermione's hand. She pulled him up and kissed him. Harry was mad now. Malfoy stole his plan for the night. He could always propose at home. He signaled for the check and led Ginny out of the restaurant. He wanted to forget about his friend's happiness._

* * *

"We saw you that night," Harry said. "We were in the same restaurant you proposed to her in just a few tables over. I got engaged that night too. You beat me to it so I proposed at home."

"That's what I should've done," Draco admitted. "I was going to do that but I was just too excited to wait until we were in the privacy of our own home."

They sat silently again. Harry could tell Malfoy had more questions but didn't bother to ask. They just waited for their wives to return.

* * *

 _August 2001_

 _Harry found Ginny staring at the blue piece of paper in the kitchen. They had been married for two months. "What's that, Gin?" he asked._

" _It's an invitation to Malfoy and Hermione's wedding in November. Do you want to go?"_

 _Harry gaped. "Don't tell me you are actually thinking about going Ginny."_

" _I know we didn't invite them to our wedding but they did send us their congratulations and a gift. We could at least do that," Ginny sighed. "They're in love and happy, Harry. That has to count for something. He hasn't hurt her like we all thought he would."_

" _Do whatever you want, Ginny. Just don't put my name on it."_

" _Harry, she fell in love. How can you be mad at her for that?"_

" _Weren't you?" Ginny stayed quiet. "That's what I thought."_

* * *

"Did you ever think we'd be sitting here together, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "We have been before."

* * *

 _January 2006_

 _Harry was on his way to pick up James to bring him to see his new baby brother, Albus, but he wanted to see his newborn son first. Another man was standing at the nursery window when Harry approached. As he got closer, Harry recognized the hair. "Step away from the window, Malfoy," Harry sneered._

 _Draco Malfoy turned around. "Now why would I do that?"_

" _I don't want you staring at my son." Harry looked into the nursery and saw only two babies swaddled in blue._

" _News flash Potter, you aren't the only person with a baby in this ward," Malfoy turned back to the window. "They brought your son in a few minutes ago. Congratulations. Is he your first?"_

" _I know he was just brought in. Ginny needs her rest. He's not our first. I'm about to go pick him up."_

" _What's his name?"_

" _Albus. Albus Severus. James is our first."_

 _Malfoy turned back to Harry. His eyes were a darker grey. "What makes you think you could name your kid after Severus? You didn't know him that well. You thought he was evil. Is it because he loved your mother? Also, you name your other kid after your father. Why give them such burdens of being named after the dead."_

" _Snape was a good man," Harry protested._

" _Did you think that before or after he was dead and you discovered he was infatuated with your mother?" Harry stayed quiet. "That's what I thought."_

 _The two new fathers stared at their children. "What's his name?" Harry finally asked._

" _Scorpius. Hermione wanted to continue the Black family tradition. Her parents aren't going to like it much. They wanted something mugglish."_

" _Why?"_

" _They already feel weird telling the rest of their family that Hermione married a guy named Draco. They think I'm part of a cult. They're not really wrong."_

 _His comment made Harry laugh. "Our sons are going to Hogwarts together."_

" _That is correct, Potter."_

" _They share a birthday."_

" _Scorpius was born before a midnight."_

" _Correction, they're birthdays are back-to-back."_

" _Yep."_

" _Do you think they'll be friends?"_

" _Who knows."_

" _What if they're in the same house?"_

" _Your son is going to be a Slytherin?"_

" _Yours could be a Gryffindor."_

" _Incorrect. My son is my son. He is also Hermione's. That woman is far more ambitious and cunning than anyone ever gave her credit for. There is a slight chance of him being a Gryffindor," Malfoy paused. "If Hermione were here, she would be yelling at us saying that house placement is not at all genetic."_

 _Harry agreed and then left to pick up his son._

* * *

 _September 2007_

 _Harry had just found out he was going to be a father for a third time. A scream echoed through the ward. It was different from the times he had heard Ginny scream when pushing or the first cries of a newborn. "What was that?" He asked._

 _The healer sighed. "One of the patients came in a few hours ago with bleeding. She miscarried and is about seven months along. She is having a stillborn birth."_

 _Ginny gasped. "That poor woman is delivering her baby right now!"_

 _The healer nodded. "Why don't you go out into the hall, Mr. Potter. I have a few more things to discuss with your wife."_

 _Harry nodded and exited the room. He sat in the waiting room. "What're you doing here, Potter?" Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing there._

" _Just found out Ginny is pregnant with our third. You?"_

" _Hermione had our second son. Leo."_

" _Congratulations I guess."_

" _He's dead, Potter. My son is dead. My wife just had to give birth fully knowing our baby wasn't ever going to breathe or see our faces," Tears slid down Malfoy's cheeks. Harry shifted uncomfortably. That was Hermione who had been screaming._

" _Maybe it is your pure blood."_

" _What are you trying to say, Potter?" Malfoy growled. "Blood had nothing to do with this. Hermione had been really sick and sometimes this shit happens. Blood had nothing to do with it."_

" _Perhaps karma then or your ancestors are cursing you for being with her. Seems like a miracle your first kid survived." Malfoy jumped on him._

" _Shut your mouth Potter! Don't you say a damn word about Hermione," Healers and nurses pulled Malfoy off him. "You can say whatever you want about me but do not say a word about Hermione or my children. You have no right."_

" _You only have one kid, Malfoy."_

 _He tried to make a move towards him but he was restrained more. "Mr. Potter," He saw Ginny and the healer come from around the corner. "We are going to have to ask you to leave."_

 _Harry nodded and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Hey Potters!" Ginny turned around, pulling Harry with her. Malfoy sighed. "Congratulations on the new addition."_

* * *

"Malfoy," Harry said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You have a lot to be sorry for. Where do you want to begin?"

"The day you lost your son. I should've never said those things. I had just found out I was going to have a third kid and you were grieving the loss of your second. It wasn't right of me to take my once present hatred out on you at such a vulnerable moment," That took Draco by surprise. He wasn't expecting that. "And for never accepting you and Hermione."

"You still can," Harry looked up and saw the two women standing there. "You still can, Harry, by accepting the marriage of my son and your daughter. Draco and I don't matter anymore but they do."

"How are they?" Malfoy asked.

"She's about to start pushing." Ginny answered.

The waiting began.

* * *

 _December 2019_

" _I like Albus's friend," Lily said during Christmas dinner._

" _That's nice sweetie," Ginny said._

" _She has a crush on him, mum," Albus snickered. Lily didn't deny it._

" _Which friend?" Harry asked._

" _Scorpius," All three of his children answered._

" _It's just a phase. Give it a year or two and he'll be back to just being Albus's...friend," Harry shrugged. "How is Ravenclaw treating you, Lil?"_

* * *

 _February 2022_

 _Ginny was chuckling as she read through her children's letters. Her laughter ended when she got to Lily's. "What's wrong, Ginny?"_

" _Lily went to Hogsmeade on Valentines on a date. Apparently it wasn't the first but she has now decided to tell us about this boy."_

" _Who?"_

" _Scorpius Malfoy. It might not be just a phase, Harry."_

" _It is, Ginny. He'll be out of her life soon."_

* * *

 _July 2026_

" _You can't be serious, Lily!"_

" _I am. Scorpius is a good guy. He already has a flat in London that has access to the Ministry. It works and makes sense," she said. Lily had just told her parents she was moving in with her boyfriend the following day._

" _What's wrong with living here?" Ginny asked._

" _I'm not a student anymore. I start my job at the Ministry in a couple of weeks. I am in a very serious relationship with a man I love and who adores me. We're not ending anytime soon. If I stayed here it would just prolong the inevitable," Lily explained. "You had no problems when James left for Falmouth with Sophia. You guys didn't complain when Albus and Ally immediately moved in together the two days after they graduated."_

 _Lily paused for a minute. "You still don't like or trust Scorpius," she realized. "After all these years you still do not want him around. Unbelievable. I'm going to go grab my stuff and go to Scorp's place. We'll be back tomorrow for everything else."_

" _No," Harry said. "You are not leaving. Just end this nonsense already, Lily."_

" _And by nonsense you mean everything I have with Scorpius. That's not going to happen dad," Lily walked to the stairs. "I'm leaving. I'll just ask Albus to pick up the rest of my things. I don't think I can handle you guys right now."_

 _Lily walked off. "Harry…" Ginny whispered. He knew what she was about to say. "Scorpius Malfoy isn't a phase."_

* * *

 _October 2029_

" _No."_

" _No?"_

" _I don't even know why you're here."_

" _Sir, I want to marry your daughter, and I thought I should ask for your permission first. It really doesn't matter I guess because I'm going to ask her either way. I know Lily would very much appreciate it if we had your approval. She misses you and your wife a lot."_

" _My answer is still no."_

" _And her answer will be yes."_

* * *

 _May 2031_

" _Where are you going dressed like that?" Harry asked when Ginny came down wearing a lovely blue dress. She stopped directly in front of him._

" _I have decided to attend our daughter's wedding. You should come too."_

" _Why did you change your mind? You were just saying how you didn't want this to take place last week."_

" _Lily is our daughter, our only daughter I might add. She's only going to get married once in her life." Harry turned back to the newspaper he had been reading._

" _Scorpius sent an owl an hour ago too. Lily is freaking out and no one can calm her down. He mentioned how Albus, James, their wives and children, George and Angie, her cousins and their families, a few of her Ravenclaw friends, the Longbottoms, and the Scamanders are the only people Lily invited to the wedding, and most of the most people were already invited because Scorpius and his family know them," Ginny added. "Are you coming?"_

" _No. Lily is becoming a Malfoy. That will only hurt her future," Harry said._

" _I think you are only talking about yourself," Ginny snapped. She snatched her purse. "Don't expect me home tonight."_

* * *

 _July 2033_

 _Harry sat in the Ministry cafeteria enjoying his lunch. The chair across from him pulled out. "Mrs. Malfoy," he greeted._

" _Are you serious, dad? I'm just Mrs. Malfoy to you now?"_

" _What can I do for you, Mrs. Malfoy?"_

 _Lily handed him a bag. "I came to tell you happy birthday and give you a gift. I would appreciate it if you opened it now."_

 _Harry opened the bag. In it were two picture frames. One was of Lily and Scorpius on their wedding day. The other was a black and white photo that Harry knew too well. "I know this isn't going to be your first grandkid, like it is for my in-laws, but I still thought…"_

" _Thank you for the gift and the news, Lily. I will tell your mother," he said._

 _A small smile spread across Lily's face. "Thank you dad. I hope to see you soon because I miss you. I love you."_

 _She didn't hear him say, "I love and miss you too, Lil," as she walked away._

* * *

Scorpius came around the corner with a grin plastered on his face. "I have a son!"

Malfoy was the first to hug his son. "Atta boy. What did I tell you?"

"Malfoys always have sons first. It's free game afterwards," Scorpius chuckled. Scorpius hugged his mother. "I'm a father."

Hermione chuckled. "You are. I'm so proud of you my baby." She wiped her tears off her cheeks and hugged her husband. "Our baby has a baby." Draco nodded and kissed the top of his wife's head.

Ginny hugged Scorpius. Harry stuck out his hand. Scorpius stared at before smiling and taking it. "Congratulations. Now, can we meet our grandson? Gin and I have done this four times already but your parents never have."

Scorpius took them back to Lily's room. She smiled at the incoming adults but grinned when she saw her father. Harry instantly hugged his little girl. "Where is he?" Ginny asked.

"And what's his name?" Hermione added.

"He's getting cleaned up," Lily answered. "As for the name, we decided to keep tradition."

Draco groaned. "I owe Lyra and Carina five galleons each now. I said you wouldn't name the baby after a star or constellation, but they disagreed."

"Maybe they had some insight," Scorpius joked. Draco glared at his son. "I'm kidding dad. Lily decided that a year ago, ever since we started trying. She wants our children to continue the Black tradition. It would be her fault if they knew."

"A name. You have yet to tell us his name," Harry said.

Scorpius glanced at his parents. "Leo. His name is Leo." The three Malfoys hugged.

"Scorp had a little brother named Leo who was a stillborn," Lily whispered to her parents, even though they already knew. "He actually named his brother before he was born. He named his sisters too. It was all Scorp wanted, saying he didn't care that we named our kids after stars so long as he someday had a son named Leo." They hadn't known that.

A nurse came in with the baby. Hermione held him first followed by Draco and then Ginny. His wife handed Harry his grandson. Little Leo was small and had curly blond hair, like his father's, poking out from underneath his hat. His eyes were open and brown, like his mother's. He had to admit that Leo was a very adorable child. Harry smiled. He looked up to see Scorpius and Lily hugging and watching Harry closely as if waiting for him to get angry. It was in that moment that Harry saw young Draco and Hermione from the Three Broomsticks sitting in front of him. Scorpius was just like his father, and that was a very good thing. "Better late than never?" He asked both sets of Malfoys. Hermione and Draco nodded.

His daughter and son-in-law smiled. "Always."

 **END.**


End file.
